Legend of Zelda- Link's battle
by KayMacBurn
Summary: War has been raging for months. Both sides have paid high prices and Hyrule's Princess tries for one last diplomatic end. Her chosen champion goes alone to meet the enemy, peace rests on his young shoulders.
1. Chapter 1

Link carefully set his gear down by the spring and scanned the area. The battles had been going on for so long now, he couldn't relax, even in such a tranquil oasis his nerves had him on edge.

After all the blood shed, he was willing to do what ever it took to aid the Princess and bring an end to this war, even if that meant seeking out the King of thieves himself, Ganondorf Dragmire.

Zelda commissioned him to meet with the man in her stead, her champion of sorts.

Link couldn't understand why she chose him, but he would never refuse her.

He held her written accordance in his hand as he shifted nervously, waiting. He had of course read them, and he truly believed they had the well being off all parties involved well covered but if Ganondorf disagreed and it turned into a negotiation he was ill equipped.

Being mute had its disadvantages.

Link leaned down and ran a calloused finger over the surface of the water making it ripple. As the bands of liquid expanded a rustle caught his attention.

With nimble agility he leapt back from the water, ducking into the shadows of the rocks. He watched and waited as Ganondorf and a small band of elite assassins passed by him and made their way to the top of the Spectacle Rock, North east of the Gerudo Dessert.

The large open area should have been a great meeting place since there wouldn't be any hidden troops lurking nearby. Of course, that didn't much matter since the Dark lord had openly brought his most trusted killers with him, ignoring the Princesses request to meet alone.

Link was young, but he was a skilled swordsman and a confident warrior. Still, he did not wish to test his proficiency with the blade against so many of the Yiga clan. Those rogue Sheikah warriors were a challenge on their own but being so sorely outnumbered Link would have to have a death wish to enter into battle willingly.

He had orders to abandon the meeting if he deemed the situation too risky, but he felt it was his duty to at least try. Hylians, Gerudos, Zoras, Gorons, Sheikahs, and humans had all lost much in this fight for supremacy. And if his one life might bring a peace to the thousands caught in the cross fire then so be it.

Link left the majority of his gear by the water; the cumbersome pack would just get in the way if this ended in a fight.

He was not a soldier in the Royal army, so his uniform was not that of the Hyrule knight or foot soldier. The only thing that bore the symbol of the royal family was the parchment in his hand.

He was dressed simply, with chainmail and blue leather armour, light pants, traveller's hood, and sturdy leather boots. On a casual glance he would be overlooked as a threat.

With a determined sigh he made his way up the dirt path Ganondorf had just used to the mountain plateau.

The King stood front and center with his personal guards placed in a simple battle wedge formation behind him.

The group had been talking amongst themselves, Ganondorf even cracked a grin a one point and laughed before, as one, they noticed his approach.

With head high, and back straight Link advanced on the the massive man directly.

The King stood well over six feet, with muscular arms and chest encased in black armour, accented in gold. His Gerudo heritage was apparent in his deeply tanned skin and thick, flaming red hair. Gold eyes watched the boy's approach with open amusement.

Link's own five foot eight, athletic frame seemed dwarfed standing so close to the man, and his pale skin, blonde hair and bright blue eyes were in contrast to his adversary in so many ways.

Remembering the reason he was there, Link dismissed the snicker's from the Yiga clan and bowed to Ganondorf out of proper etiquette.

"What is this? Does the Princess have so few warriors left that she sends a child to do her job? Begone welp, tell her majesty that when she wants to take this serious, she knows where to find me!"

Link did not budge, nor did he look away from the man's intense stare. Instead he swiftly produced the royal parchment and held it out expectantly.

He scoffed but took the paper none-the-less and unfurled it. His eyes swiftly moved across the delicate handwriting with a serious, frown forming.

"Ghirahim," Ganondorf called over his shoulder. The man standing to his right sauntered forward, and almost lazily removed his mask.

Link was surprised when the man revealed himself to be something other then a Sheikah. In fact, if he remembered the reports from the frontlines, this man might very well be Ganondorf's Demon general. A General that was said to have an unrivaled blood lust.

The Gerudo male passed the paper over to his ally then turned his glare back to Link.

"What is your name boy? Why were you chosen to bring me this?" He gestured to the scroll vaguely. Link would have liked to have been able to answer the simple questions but instead of conveying his inabilities he remained stoic and unmoving. "You are starting to try my patience maggot!"

It took everything in the teens will power not to flinch as a dagger was drawn and pressed into his cheek.

The two held each other's stares as Ganondorf tested the boys resolve by first drawing a droplet of blood with the tip, then slowly carving a line across his cheek bone.

Link would not whine or whimper, or even blink in pain. He simple accepted the gash and waited for the next move.

The man narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure the boys angle in this silent act, but he was interrupted by an amused laugh.

"Her majesty is delusional with this proposal! We hold her forces on all fronts. We do not need to compromise to get what we want, we are still poised to just take it!" Ghirahim declared.

"Agreed. Why settle for a part when we can have the whole thing?" Ganondorf stated. He rolled the parchment back up and held it out to Link. As the Hylian reached out to take it back the bigger man snared the front of his tunic and effortlessly lifted him to his tip toes before leaning in. His breath was hot in face in the teen's face. "So, boy, is there anything else I should know before I walk away from this?" He demanded, not expecting an answer but instead gauging the teens reaction to being manhandled. While maintaining his grip on the armor Ganondorf used his other hand to cup the boys chin. "Anything else that is being offered?" He added, lower and more menacing as he rubbed the boys jaw and traced an intimate line down the side of his neck.

Ghirahim grinned savagely and even took a step closer to watch the show.

Link could not stop from scowling at the King of thieves, but he did not break, and offered no other rewarding response so, growing bored Ganondorf dropped him and stepped back.

"We are done here." He turned and started to stride away before addressing his subordinates. "Onox, Ghirahim. With me. You four, kill the brat and send his head back to the castle. Zelda will have her answer."

Link was not happy that the meeting had taken this turn, but he did not have time to dwell as the Yiga clansmen zeroed in on him.

Their forms teleported in and out of positions all around him. Arrow's started to fly from the two archers, while the swordsman simply waded in with their massive two-handed weapons drawn.

With a swift motion Link drew his shimmering blade and cut the first two arrows aimed at his head from the sky. His buckler seemingly appeared out of nowhere on his right arm, blocking the swing of a mighty sword.

Link leapt into the air and used the bigger enemy as a stepping stone to get higher, as he predicted where the archer would appear and cut him through before he even realized he was doomed. As the teen came back down, he focused his energy into a downward strike against the swordsman's waiting blade. The force stunned the Yiga for the split second it took to stab the man through the chest.

There was a spray of blood as the sword was torn from the dead man in order to catch the other archer by surprise. The edge cut his bow string while the shield coming in behind it shattered his orbital bone and nose. As his body fell limp against the metal Link stepped back and used the human shield to stop the next sword from finding it's mark. The Yiga roared in anger as his blade chopped his comrade in two.

Link danced away only to glide back in with an uppercut from his blade, a bash with his shield to knock the bigger man's arm wide, then a downward swing that went through flesh and bone like butter.

The second swordsman screamed in agony as he fell clutching the stub where his arm used to be. Link ended his suffering quickly with a stab down into his heart.

Ganondorf and his two generals had stopped walking and were watching the scene with frozen expressions. The King did not care that his four soldiers were just cut to ribbons in front of him. He had more to replace them. But what he did care about was the fact the seemingly ordinary boy was now staring back at him, casually wiping his blade clean on a downed clansman.

Link inwardly flinched as Ganondorf's expression changed from blank to giddy.

General Onox had pulled his own weapon free and was waiting, non-too patiently for the order to attack, it was so rare for him to find a worthy opponent. The other General Ghirahim, was caressing a black dagger that had materialized in his hand, looking Link from head to toe, licking his lips.

"Well, that answers my question as to why the Princess sent you to this meeting." Ganondorf smiled. It was a smile that held no warmth but an unbridled, sadistic joy. "I think you will make a fine addition to my collection. Admittedly tt will take weeks before I break you, but eventually you will obey me! It will bring me such happiness to watch you unleash that skill on Zelda herself."

The three men moved as one, but Link took a page out of the Yiga clan handbook and disappeared into a flash of smoke.

Ganondorf snarled as he turned a full 360 to realize the boy really had escaped but then the delicious thought of hunting the little warrior down made him giddy. His dark laugh echoed off the surrounding rocks.

Link appeared beside his gear on a floating blue Sheik medallion. He stepped off and promptly placed the smaller, stone version into his pouch. The ancient trinket allowed him to instantly travel to its location, which was a useful tool when escaping a fight, he couldn't hope to win.

He was making a quick retreat when a menacing laugh echoed down the mountain. This time he physically flinched. The last thing he wanted was to be on the King's mind but it could not be helped now.

The Princess needed to know the outcome, and that was the first task on his list, so he took off in a hurried jog towards the distant speck that was Hyrule castle with a look of grim determination on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Link took a bite from his apple happily swinging his legs over the side of the archway. From his high vantage point he could see the Princess wrapping up her meeting with the Generals and lieutenants in the war room.

He stood and brushed off some dirt from his pants when he saw them exit the hall and start up the long corridor to the main castle.

Timing it perfectly he leapt from the stone arch to the opposite wall, finding finger holes on a deceptively smooth wall. He climbed quickly up to the window ledge several feet above his head and crouched there quietly until Zelda passed underneath, followed by her three allies and her General Impa.

Daruk of the Gorons, Mipha of the Zoras, and Revali of the Rito were all speaking urgently but cut off abruptly when a dark form landed behind them with barely a sound.

Hands went to their weapons but Impa threw out both arms to stop them.

Zelda looked back with a relieved smile.

"Link," She breathed moving past the others to see him properly.

The Princess was a couple inches taller than the youth, with dark blonde hair twisted carefully back into a crown of gold and blue sapphires. Her customary gown was fitted with delicate chain mail and leather plates, and a sword was a constant fixture on her hip giving her the look of a true leader. She paused to let him bow, no matter how many times she asked him not to he did not break from the custom. As he raised to lock eyes with her, she saw the cut.

"The meeting did not go well then?" She asked, sad that the little bit of hope she had for the diplomatic end was being squashed but glad her friend had been able to escape.

Link shook his head no and then offered up the Shiekah slate she had given him.

She took it and the Allies gathered around silently as an image took shape within the tablet and they were able to watch the full exchange at Spectacle Rock.

Zelda's delicate feathers twisted into outrage when it came to the part Ganondorf grabbed Link and taunted him.

As the battle ensued the three Allies shot confused looks to the boy standing with them. They didn't know him, but his skill was in the range of that of a much older warrior.

Impa on the other hand, squeezed the boy's shoulder and gave him a nod of approval.

"Well, I guess that plan was dead before you even revealed yourself." Zelda sighed, indicating the King's arrival with reinforcements. "You really should not have humored him Link, I told you to abandon that meeting if things looked too dangerous!"

Link simply shrugged, he had made it out alive and that was all that mattered. She knew the look and offered a small smile.

"You are as stubborn as I!" She stated. She looked back to her allies. "I guess this means we should start the preparations we were discussing. You will all leave first thing tomorrow morning to spread the word."

They all nodded.

"As you wish Princess," Mipha bowed slightly shooting a glance at the boy, "And what about the other matter we spoke of. With that artifact we have a chance to end this war in one move. Will you allow me to send a company to investigate the potential spot?"

Zelda shook her head no.

"A full unit will draw too much attention." She said, then her eyes looked to Link as well. "But I might have another plan. Leave it to me Mipha."

The group nodded and turned back to head down the hall.

Link and Impa stayed behind with the Princess. Once they were out of ear range Zelda relaxed slightly.

"Let's go to my chambers, we can speak freely there." She stated.

For rooms that belonged to Royalty they didn't really look it. Maps, and models laid over the tables along with reports. Research took up one wall, with mountains of books. And the bed, which was covered in soft blankets and warm furs was unused.

Link, who was not officially part of the Royal army, or in fact associated with the war or the Royal family by anything other than coincidence, was technically not allowed in the castle. That was why he used the walls and windows to sneak in. Anyone that worked directly with Zelda knew the boy and never gave him any problems but if her father's men saw him, he was thrown out every time.

"There still has not been any word from my father," Zelda undated the teen, "Until I have proof, he is either alive or dead we will continue with my plans."

Link nodded then took a seat in one of her poufy red chairs. She sat across from him and rubbed her temples lightly.

"As for the artifact Mipha is referring to, it is, of course, the tri-force. I don't like lying to her but she can't know that we found one of the pieces and it had already melded with me. The fewer people that know the less likely Ganondorf will find out." At this Link shifted uncomfortably. He had been the one to locate the first piece, and when he touched it the goddess had shown him many things he still had not come to terms with yet.

"We also got a lead on the second piece, we suspect, it is South, past lake Hylia on the Faron Sea coastline." Impa stated. "We believe there is a cave that is hiding a very large secret."

Zelda, who still had the slate, opened the map and marked an area.

"If you are still willing to help, I need someone I trust to look into this," Zelda asked. "I know you just got back, and after that run in with the Ganondorf you deserve a break, but we simply can't afford to rest right now."

Link gave her a smile, a rare genuine one that made her feel a bit better.

"When will you leave?" Impa asked.

Link thought for a moment and held up a hand with four fingers.

"Very well. Before you go, stop by the bar and get a decent meal. I'll leave you supplies in the store house as well."

Link gave the older woman a little two finger salute and hopped up to his feet. He stretched his hands high above his head and shook the stiffness from his joints. He wasn't used to sitting still for very long.

Zelda stood as well and set her hands on his shoulders.

"Thank you Link," Zelda said. She then leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Link felt a warmth spread from his cheek through his whole body. The tingle along his cheekbone though told him the Princess's magic had healed the cut.

It was true the Princess was so far out of his league it was laughable, but what seventeen-year-old wouldn't blush a little when a pretty girl kissed him. Even if it was just on the cheek.

With a bright pink blush marring his face he gave a little wave to the pair before escaping the castle though another window.

The four hours he requested was long enough to grab a quick nap, eat and restock his bag. He left Castle town through the east gate then followed the Hylia River south.

He felt his body relax once he was out of the city. He wasn't a fan of crowds of people and felt much more at home out in the wilderness.

By the time he reached Scouts hill he had already dispatched several Bokoblins, and a couple Fire-Breath Lizalfos. Since the army was engaged on most of the Western fronts and the North there were fewer around to keep the monsters in check within their borders, the monsters seemed to sense this and were getting increasingly bold.

Link crept to the South edge of the ruins on top of the hill. Using his slate and it's magic he scanned the Hylia bridge that went over the lake. The Princess's forces still held the bridge according to the last report but from his vantage point Link could see smoke and fighting on the Northern end. It was not Ganondorf's army though, it was a horde of fiends.

As the young warrior ran to lend a hand, he couldn't help but be a bit relieved that it wasn't the Gerudo fighters, or the Yiga clan. He would hate to think they had pushed that far into the Allies territory.

Link snuck forward with his bow nocked and ready. There wasn't much cover before the bridge, so he had to take his shots, half hidden in the long grass.

Despite the partially obscured view, shot after shot found it's mark. The Bokoblins were a nuisance just by their sheer numbers but Link quickly saw a bigger reason for concern.

There was a Darknut knight standing back from the beasts. That would explain why the normally very territorial monsters were banded together in such a way. The Knight also signified that Ganondorf had eyes on Lake Hylia for whatever reason.

Link trusted that the soldiers could handle the little beasties, so he drew his sword and buckler and made a beeline for the Darknut.

Known for their superior swordsman skill the Darknut did not disappoint as it turned and blocked Link's initial swing. Fortunately, its bulky blade wasn't very fast and when it came back around Link dove underneath the metal and rolled behind it, springing to his feet with upward slice catching the thing under a plate of armor.

Link had to break out the acrobatics for the next one since the Darknut was head and shoulders taller than him.

The teen jumped back just in time as a downward strike buried itself into the dirt where he had been standing. Amidst the puff of dust Link nimbly ran up the blade leaping at the last moment into a summersault. His own blade sliced up the back of the things neck. The spray of black blood splattered over the grass.

After rolling away Link was quick to get back to his feet but then hit the deck immediately as a massive disc of death whizzed past his nose.

The Darknut had thrown this shield, and then dropped his massive sword in favor of his rapier, which was better suited for his quick prey.

The thing snarled as it ran forward, sweeping the blade left then right.

Link ducked and dodged before dancing away. He continued to strike and move until finally he saw an opening. He ducked under a swing the ran past the things left side, seeing as it was Link's dominant side his sword was poised perfectly to sneak under the breast plate, and stab the thing between the ribs and through the heart.

The teen stepped back as a wet growl escaped the thing then it fell forward dead.

It's presence in this fight was still bothering Link, but at least the soldiers seemed to have everything else under control.

Once the remaining beasts either ran or died Link met up with the soldiers just to make sure there wasn't anything else left to be done.

Unfortunately, the lieutenant was one of the Kings Royal guard, and he wasn't about to share information with the likes of Link. Not that Link could of asked or begged for that anyway.

Having nothing useful to get from lingering the teen pulled up his hood to shield himself from the pending rainstorm and made his way across the Hylia bridge, next stop was Nette Plateau, close to puffer beach. He needed some recon before he was going to stroll up the coastline looking for a random cave.

On a quick thought though he decided he wanted to check in with an associate of his at the Highland stable first, just in case they had heard anything about Ganondorf's military movement.

Lord Ghirahim tapped a slender finger against his white lips. The monster horde had done the trick and had allowed him to move a whole company of men down the Taobab grasslands without being noticed, but as some stragglers came back to him, they were telling quite the tale about the downfall of their Darknut commander.

He got up and put a soothing hand on the Bokoblin's shoulder.

"It's alright friend, you are with us now! That's all that matters!" His words could have been comforting if he hadn't said them whilst slamming a black dagger through the unlucky creature's eye.

He continued to pace the tent, listening to the constant patter of the rain.

"It seems," he said to himself, "That foolish boy might have business on the South shores."

The thought absolutely delighted the Demon lord. Morbid, bloody dreams danced through his mind about what he would like to do the boy if he got his claws in him.

His cackle made his underlings give the tent a very wide berth outside.

"I really must freshen up, I want to look fabulous for when we meet again!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Link snuck forward listening for any indication that he was not alone. So far, the cave hadn't been too difficult, with only some minor booby traps and one difficult puzzle but he was confident he was on the right trail._**

 ** _With his sword at the ready he entered the final chamber._**

 ** _The room was lit by floating blue Orbs and a fountain was carved into the back wall. In the middle of the room, on the floor, there was another carving but this one was much more recognizable, the Tri-force. Two small braziers were set conveniently on either side of the stone work._**

 ** _The young warrior slid his sword away and pulled his flint from a small pouch on his belt. Skillful fingers made small piles of dried material and lit them on the first try._**

 ** _There was a flash of bright yellow light as the mechanisms released and dropped a large blue chest onto the symbol._**

 ** _Link smirked to himself. He was about to pop the lock when a smooth voice made him jump._**

 ** _"Greeting warrior."_**

 ** _As Link spun around, he saw the demon general standing there, casual as could be backed by a unit of Gerudo soldiers. The hero hadn't heard them approach at all, nor did he expect the black dagger that embedded itself in his shoulder._**

 ** _"I am so pleased to have caught up with you! Your display back on the hill was breath taking and I hoped I would be the one to find you first!_ _You may call me Ghirahim. In truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title: Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy."_**

Link was laying still on the cold cave floor. Lord Ghirahim already gone with the chest and the piece of the Tri-force.

The young warrior's armour was thrown to the side with his weapons, his shirt was torn open and saturated with blood. So much blood that it was now pooling around his prone form, bubbling up from a tortured chest.

His breath was ragged and wet, signifying significant internal damage.

A coughing fit sent the boy into violent shivers. More blood oozed from his lips.

He wasn't one to give up, but his situation seemed bleak. His wounds were mortal.

If he could get to his pouch, he could teleport back to the rest of his gear but that seemed moot at this point. Still he felt like he had to do something, even if it was just to hold his sword while he passed.

 ** _Something was wrong, as soon as he pulled the black blade from his shoulder he started to feel light headed. His arms and legs were heavy and not listening to his commands._**

 ** _Ghirahim chuckled and walked towards him confidently._**

 ** _"Can you feel it? That, my dear boy, is a neat little toxin I picked up in my travels." He bent at the waist, so his face stayed level with the sinking teens. "It will stop all communication from your brain to the extremities while still allowing the participant to remain conscience and feel everything. Delicious isn't it?"_**

 ** _Link sunk to his knees, eyes wide in confusion. His sword fell to the floor with a sharp clang as his fingers relaxed. Soon he couldn't even stay upright, he had to look up at the pale demon from the flat of his back, helpless._**

The young warrior had regained enough movement that he was able to roll onto his stomach. The pain of the pressure on all the wound made his mind blank for a moment before he was able to focus his attention and take the first jolt towards his gear.

The blood rushed out in a hurry now and Link made a small whimper sound in his throat. Sheer stubbornness had him claw his way through the rest of the ten-foot expanse.

The sword that got him through hundreds of battles laid there as if abandoned. As his fingers closed around the hilt, he felt a calm come over him. The blade glowed a soft blue in response to the touch.

With the remainder of his strength Link rolled to his back and pulled the sword up to rest on his chest. His eyes followed the floating orbs for a moment before they started to feel heavy and he let them close just for a small rest.

The orbs flickered and moved close to the odd glow of the sword. They began to hum, and chatter back and forth, they were not lights at all but tiny fairies. One brave pink fairy ventured close enough to bop the strange being on the forehead. When there was no response the little sprite vibrated in alarm.

As one the cluster of fairies zipped back to the fountain and started to yell and hop up and down on the water's surface.

It took several tries before a loud yawn echoed through the chamber. The fairies scattered as their matriarch burst through the clear liquid. She stretched to the cavern ceiling then gently floated down to stand on the stone floor.

Red and green vines hang around her in droves, and her brilliant scarlet locks were twisted up into an organic crown. Long eyelashes highlighted bright ruby eyes that were now regarding the dying boy thoughtfully.

 ** _Link couldn't wrap his mind around the immense amount of agony the thin blade was producing. It sliced through his skin as if it were nothing then left without even causing pain. Instead that came in agonizing waves minutes after the actual cut._**

 ** _Ghirahim sat on the young hero's hips, the knife poised to make another incision as he watched the blood bubble out of the other wounds. His pale lips spilt into a permanent smile, forked tongue flicking forward excitedly whenever the boy made any noise of discomfort._**

 ** _The demon general had orders not to kill the boy, but to bring him back to Ganondorf alive. At first, he had every intention to do just that, but he soon got so wrapped up in his game that the Hylian was too far gone to even bother._**

 ** _The Gerudo soldiers had already cleared the cavern, and had the chest secured for the travel back. They were mingling by the door waiting for the orders to leave but instead had to lay witness to the mutilation of the young warrior._**

 ** _It did not sit well with them, but they were in no position to intervene in the general's sick game._**

 ** _Ghirahim soon grew bored with his prey. Even at deaths door step the boy gave little outward sign that he was in distress. His eyes stayed locked on some fixed point on the ceiling, and his mouth remained closed._**

 ** _"Well, this has been fun. I'd like to say let's do it again sometime but alas you have already bled out a good chunk of your bodies supply so it would be silly to haul you along." The General leaned over and ran his tongue up the side of Link's face from jaw to forward. He hummed delightedly as he hopped to his feet and gave his hand a clap. "Alright ladies, time to get a move on. Lord Dragmire is waiting for this chest!"_**

The Great fairy leaned down and scooped the boy into her arms.

"I don't work for free honey, but I think we will fix you up first before we discuss payment." She whispered then slid into the fountain. Once the warrior was submerged to his neck she started to hum and sway, the little fairies joining her. The water shifted into unworldly colours and filled the room with dancing light.

Gold beams suddenly burst through the wounds in Link's chest, surprising even the Great fairy.

The skin started to immediately knit back together. Bruises and blood washed away without a trace and colour filled his youthful cheeks.

With a loud gasp he bolted upright, and his eyes flew open.

With help he was able to sit on the edge of her fountain while he wrapped his head around what just happened.

"You must have some powerful friends in high places," the matriarch commented, "My magic is good but not that good!" She pointed to the light pink scars that now criss-crossed his chest.

Link looked down and ran a hesitant hand over the spot he could see his sternum and rib bones only moments ago.

"You have a higher purpose here today," the large fairy purred then leaned over and kissed his cheek fully. "Think of it as payment. Not every day I get to heal the Goddess' champion!"

Link moved with renewed purpose. The King of thieves now had a piece of the tri-force and that did not bode well for the people of Hyrule.

As the young hero geared up the brave pink sprite flew into one of his pouches and refused to leave. Link couldn't warn her of the perils of the path he was on, but he had to believe the fairy knew.

Link pulled out his sheikah slate and scanned the map intently. There was a forest North of the castle and west of death mountain. That was where he needed to go, and it was divine intervention that told him that.

Ganondorf felt as if his skin would break at the seams as the golden power filled him. He saw visions of his glorious conquest and the bloody ruins of his enemies.

Nothing else mattered but the need to take this new-found power and use it to impose his will on the land.

His dark laugh filled the halls as a symbol burned bright on his right hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Link sent word to Zelda from one of the stables. He could have stopped in on his way to forest but he didn't want to waste any time, this felt like divine beckoning and a Goddess wasn't one to keep waiting.

There was another reason he did not want to go back to the castle just yet and it had to do with the new scars that now marred his chest. The princess would want to see the images on the tablet. The thought of the look that would pass over her face when she saw the whole ordeal was too much for him to bare.

He did not feel sorry for himself, nor did he regret his decisions, but if ever the Princess looked at him like some wounded animal to be pitied, he was sure he would die inside.

Selecting a sleek, black mare from the stables he paid the fee and took to the roads.

Only pausing to rescue a few citizens under attack from monsters he made his way at a swift pace. Getting a fresh horse from Riverside stable than another at the Wetland stable.

Finally, he arrived at the Woodland stable. He thanked his steed silently, slipping her an apple before heading north on foot.

The slate was no help as he walked, nothing registered in this area, but he felt an invisible force pulling him farther. Mist pushed in around him, making it hard to see even five feet in front.

Link jolts to a stop, an old crumbling archway stands before him as if it had leapt from the ground. A single burning torch sits in an iron holder.

The logistics behind the flame is not known, but Link trusts that whatever is pulling him, would have the means to produce a simple torch when needed.

Careful not to walk so fast as to extinguish the flame the teen moves on, every creak, every rustle making his ears perk. Oddly the force he is feeling is pulling more then just him to the destination. He can see the flicker of flame pointing forwards instead of back from his movement.

Curious.

After zigzagging through the mist for what seemed like an eternity, he gave a start as he stepped out into a clearing. The mist could be seen clinging to edges but the clearing itself was bright and sunny.

The torch goes out with a puff and Link is left standing there, staring dumbly at the cold stick.

A tingle in the back of his neck alerts him to the fact there is someone watching him. A tiny green being with a leaf over his face is peeking out from behind a log. Upon closer inspection Link sees there is more then one. They are everywhere!

His attention is pulled elsewhere as a glimmer of metal flashes to the North of where he stands. Careful not to startle the creatures the young warrior moves forward. A round stone platform can just be made out under a layer of moss and vines. In the center a pillar of green. The metal is underneath.

This is what is pulling him. He can feel the aura of whatever lies beneath, and it is powerful.

His chest suddenly throbs, sending a wave of pain over every inch of him. Gritting his teeth, he starts to pull away the growth to uncover the artifact. Searing heat stabs the wounds, a couple burst open as if the blood needs to escape. The spot where the black blade had entered his shoulder burns, the wound starts to reopen, melting away flesh.

His fingers tremble as he pulls with greater urgency. More wounds reopen, staining the flora red. The blade can be seen, he reaches for the hilt just as his chest cavity cracks open for a second time. He is dying.

"You must have great courage to come here. To trust your life into the hands of the Goddess. You have been through so much already and still you fight. Foolishly perhaps…" The ground rumbles with each word, Link hasn't the strength to look up. His life's blood is almost spent, and a peaceful numbness is setting in. "You can rest. Close your eyes. Hylia will welcome you with unwavering arms and love."

A vision of Zelda flashes through the youth's mind. The deep voice is still talking, and his body is limp on the ground, but his hand remains on the hilt. It's not just Zelda that stirs his thoughts, every person, animal, tree, sunset, and waterfall flashes before him. The energy of the earth itself wills him to move.

Through pain and torment he uses his hand to pull himself to his knees grabbing the hilt firmly with both hands he drags his numb feet beneath him. He doesn't know how he stays standing but with a grunt of effort he pulls. The force sends out a spray of blood from his chest just as the blade slides free.

In an instant the pain is gone. The same gold light the healed him at the cave is filling him up again, it knits together the wounds instantly and Link is renewed.

Glancing at the smooth skin Link wonders what the Goddess is playing at. Why heal him without question at the cave, just to make him live through that torture again?

A sudden pulse of energy brings his eyes back to his hands where the most magnificent sword he ever seen rests. Its blade glows blue much like his own Hylian sword but the energy from this steel is so much more powerful. The Hylian blade is a shadow of this new sword, an imitation crafted by mortal hands.

"Your will is strong, young one."

Link needed a moment to a process that the huge tree is now talking to him. Slowly he looks up, unsure to believe it, maybe he did die?

"She needed to be sure it was your choice to continue on, she would weep if she thought she forced you into the role of Champion."

Not much of a choice. Fight or die. But that was life in a nutshell.

Link stood and gave the sword a couple swings to feel the perfect balance before facing the tree.

"There is no time to spare young warrior. The last piece rests in the mountain of fire. Dark forces are already moving towards it. Make haste and take with you my own blessing. This will aid you and keep you safe."

A mini hoard of green-leaf beings stumbles forward with a folded, red tunic. Carefully, Link opens the tunic to see the light fabric is infused with a shiny metal fabric that despite his best efforts does not tear or rip.

A plum of dark smoke can be seen furrowing over top of the forest to the North East. That is his destination. As if guided by the hand of a dozen fallen warriors, Link holds the sword skyward for a moment then unleashes a power the lays bare a direct path straight from the forest towards the mountain. Even the mist shies away from the swords will.

Link slides the sword away with ease, and with a nod to the tree he sprints forward, prepared to fulfill his duty.

The volcano is stifling, and one wrong step would lead to doom, but Link has managed to make it not only into the mountain but past the scores of Yiga tribesman and monsters scouring the place, looking for the golden power.

Thankfully the armour awarded him by the talking tree, he still hadn't wrapped his head around that one yet, keeps him from burning up as he delves deeper into the mountain.

Monster numbers increase the farther he goes, because the Yiga are still men. They would die under normal circumstances, the toxic air, the immense heat would wipe them out in moments.

It is in the last chamber, the heart of the volcano that Link feels the pull of the tri-force. It is here, but it is hidden.

Carefully the young warrior peeks around the stalagmite to get a better idea what odds he is facing. The room is massive, he can't even see the other side through the rising heat and fumes. A large platform floats on a pool of magma in the middle.

Of course, the chest he wants had to be there. He still couldn't see it, but it was the most open, dangerous spot in the whole place so naturally that was it.

He knew the chest was there, but that same gut-feeling also told him someone or something else was down there as well.

Knowing that once he stepped out, he would be vulnerable Link prepared himself the best he could. The Master sword, which he knew it was called somehow, was poised ready in his left hand, in his right a metal shield that would not burn. He took a deep breath to steady his nerve before he straightened.

With the confidence of a seasoned Warrior he strode forward without hesitation. Easily leaping the gap to stand on the swaying island.

His blue eyes scanned his surroundings continuously, but it was not his eyes, but his ears that alerted him to the incoming threat. He dove forward swiftly, twisting back once on his feet again to see the massive spiked ball embedded where he had been standing.

Following the chain from the ball to the bottom of a massive axe, Link now understood his predicament. General Onox.

Three times his size, and decked out in golden armour, he was a sight to behold. But Link remained unimpressed and stood his ground.

"Little one!" The General bellows. "You live! Ghirahim swore he snuffed out your light. Master Ganondorf was not pleased to hear it either, he so wishes to meet you again. He thinks you will be a great pet!"

Link is unmoved on the outside, but the Demon Lords name makes him shutter inside, and to hear Ganondorf wants to make him a pet doesn't make him feel much better.

"Don't you worry though. You an' me? We are gonna to have a proper go at this! I can't very well kill a boy that's already dead, now can I?"

The stage is set, and the prize is more then the tri-force.

Link has no intention of dying a third time in that many days.


	5. Chapter 5

Sword and shield dipped a little in fatigue, the Goddess had healed him, but he was still feeling some after effects of almost dying. The good news was Onox was in the same state. After several changes into his dragon form, he was wearing down.

Link felt a tingle in his sword arm and instantly dropped back into his low fighting stance, blocking up, then smashed the dragon's claws away from the would-be head shot with his shield. As soon as he was clear of the strike he rolled forward, coming up from below.

The Master sword sliced through scales like butter. The upward stab pierced a lung allowing blood to pour out of the young warrior's hands, but he ignored it to take a few running steps with blade trailing behind him, making the wound larger.

A back foot came up and caught his shield arm, kicking back. Link grunting as he sailed through the air before smashing into the ground and rolling to a stop just short of the magma edge. That would not have been a good way to end.

For the dragon it was a killing shot but Onox was too stubborn to admit that. He morphed back into his humanoid form and hoisted his mighty ball and chain.

"Come on than runt! I am ready!" He roared, only to stumble to one knee. Link hesitated to attack the downed opponent. Onox snarled and took the decision away from him, lunging forward with the axe end of the weapon aimed at the teens neck.

Link easily side stepped the strike but understood the man wanted to go out in battle so as he stepped, he struck down then quickly back up, cutting the artery in the man's neck through the armours weak point as well as under his armpit.

A gurgle escaped his throat as he fell forward. Link stayed with him until his chest stopped raising and a crackle alerted the young warrior to the body burning up from the inside. Whatever chemicals allowed the dragon form to breathe fire were still in the body but once Onox died they seeped out, igniting and left nothing but a pile of ash where he had fallen.

The raising air currents lifted the ash up leaving Link alone on the platform, silently bobbing on top the magma pool. He carefully inspected everything looking for some indication that the Tri-force was close.

A thought came to him suddenly. He looked up and saw a massive stalactite hanging about the platform. Ignoring the obvious dangers, he went back to the edge and pulled out one of his speciality arrows Impa had made for him.

He carefully lit the fuse took aim and fired the explosive into the crack he could see around the stone structure. Then, since it was the smart thing, he jumped back into the entranceway and ducked behind the stone wall just as the explosion shook the whole mountain.

The stalactite cracked and suddenly let go. Like a massive stone dagger, it pieced through the platform below, sending up a splash of liquid hot magma onto the chamber walls.

Link patiently waited for everything to calm before peeking back out. Steam rose from everywhere but through the wavy heat lines a blue chest could be seen on top of the stone that just fell from the ceiling.

Careful not to burn himself or make a mistake in his haste he approached the chest cautiously. Blue sapphire panels, trimmed with gold, and a pearl Goddess holding the tri-force made up the decorative box. It wasn't locked but Link was hesitant, anyway. The first box like this he found he had taken to Zelda, but not before the Goddess had invaded his mind and showed him more than he ever wanted to know.

It had been extremely intrusive yet intimate experience. Terrifying yet tranquil.

His history, from the beginning of it all, his bond with Zelda that surpassed time and reason, and his ultimate destiny.

What she would show him once he touched this box was unknown, he just had to make sure Zelda got this piece since Ganondorf now held the piece of Power.

As soon as his hands touched the sides, the lid flew open. Link clenched his eyes closed and attempted to seal the lid again. He needed Zelda to have it. The lid would not move.

A cool hand touched his cheek and the young warrior was forced to look up.

He was no longer in the mountain. He was standing on a blue stone medallion, a statue of Hylia stood before him, pillars reached high into the sky all around, and past the few massive trees was nothing but clouds.

Link took a deep breath and turned to his left, where the golden light of the Goddess illuminated from a Tri-force piece. Beside it was a woman, dressed in all white, golden hair curled in an intricate design on top of her head, and eyes blank but somehow all-seeing.

The young warrior dropped to his knees.

"Arise my Champion! We haven't much time, but you must hear my words."

Link stood up and approached. No fear was felt as she cupped his face and kissed his forehead.

Flashes of everything raced through his mind. A battle, with the destruction of castle town, the death of the land, with dark clouds swarming in from the desert.

"This is what awaits the land of Hyrule if you can not stop the darkness of Ganondorf. He was a disturbing force before but now that he has the tri-force of power he is a threat to the very land. I have shown you the continuous battle your soul has fought, and I have no right to ask this of you again, so the decision is yours my child. Take the tri-force of Courage and face this threat head on or take it to the princess and leave this burden on her."

Link stood straight and leveled a look of determination to his Goddess. He would not let Zelda face this storm alone.

The corners of the Goddess mouth turn up slightly and she placed a hand on the boy's cheek.

"You have never disappointed me Link. Your warrior heart has traveled with you over all the generations I have known you."

Link reached out and as soon as his hands touched the golden light his mind went blank.

A warmth spread to his body and a lightness filled his chest. When he opened his eyes, he was standing at the monument in front of the entrance to Castle town. The Master sword swayed on his hip and his red tunic was now gone. Instead it was replaced with a green hood, tunic and leather boots. The light fabric seemed to breathe like cloth but laid like chainmail. Link knew he was wearing a gift from Hylia and could sense there was more to it then what could be seen.

Link wasted no time bolting into the city. He stopped for no one, not even the King's guards at the gate. He scaled a vine covered wall close to the castle them snuck along the ledge till he was out of sight from the men. The castle wall was made to look like an easy climb as he ascended it all the way to the top.

It was early morning so the Princess should still be in her chamber, but the scurry of servants and soldiers told the young warrior there was something else at foot, and it was towards the throne room. Staying in the shadows he climbed to the rafters and stepped through a small gap in the stone to stand on the edge surround the massive chamber. He squatted down and studied the scene below him with intensity.

It seemed the missing King had resurfaced, but not in the condition the Princess would have liked.

His body was laid out on the floor with a blanket over his torso. Bandages cover an eye, both arms and if the silhouette under the blanket were any indication, he had lost a leg.

Zelda sat near his head holding one of his hand and crying, without making a sound.

"Where did you find him?"

The soldier standing in front of them seemed to stiffen and took a deep breath before answering.

"Our spies found him. Mounted on display at the Digdogg suspension bridge, before the pass." He cleared his throat. "They wanted us to find him. It is a message."

Zelda gently smoothed back her father's hair and kissed him lightly on the brow.

"There will be a time to mourn Princess, but I fear it is not right now." Impa said softly. Zelda nodded and got to her feet. The soldiers gently pulled the blanket up to rest over the man's face.

"Their forces are on the move. The pass in the only easy access point in and out of Gerudo desert. But it would be suicide for us to move on it. The Yiga have methods to traverse the mountains. I don't see an option except open warfare on our own territory." One of the King's generals stated.

Zelda wiped the tears away and faced the man properly.

"Meet me in the war room in ten minutes General. Our Goron, Rito and Zora allies have the solution to our problem."

The man saluted then exited with the other soldiers. Once everyone else was gone Link jumped down and approached silently.

Impa gave a start, hand on her sword before recognizing him.

"Link! Thank the Goddess you are alright." She breathed. Zelda looked up in shock.

"Link!" She exclaimed taking the youths face in her hands and resting her forehead against his. "I felt the piece merge with him, with Ganondorf, it was like a hot iron being shoved through my stomach. When I knew he had it I thought the worse, I thought you had been killed."

Link gripped the Princess hands and gave her a reassuring smile. It was then she took a step back surprised.

"The other piece, it has chosen you!"

Impa gave a start and looked as though she was going to express her doubt until Link held up his left hand to show the golden mark. Zelda gave a small smile.

"Good. It really is too much power for just one person to wield."

Impa wasn't done with being shocked, now her eyes were roaming the young warrior's attire and more intently, his sword.

"That sword, and those clothes, what have you been up to boy?" Impa demanded.

It was a harrowing tale for sure, but they hadn't the time to tell it right then.

Using some written word, and his Shiekah slate he filled Zelda in on what he was planning to do. Her frown lines deepened at each point.

"That is far too dangerous Link. I would not ask you to take on such a mission. The chance of you succeeding is minimal."

He smiled and held his hands out as if to ask what she would do. It took her only a moment to relent.

"I do see the necessity of it though. The general was right about taking the fight to the Gerudo. Very well." She gave a nod. "I will carry out the war preparations here, we will ride to battle in four days. And you will seize your destiny, however you see fit. May the Goddess shine on you Link. You are a worthy Champion!"

Link looked over the Gerudo desert with doubt.

He knew what he had to do, but he had four days to locate and kill the most powerful man in the land, in his own backyard. It would not be easy for anyone let alone a mute teenage boy.

It was fortunate the youth had left a waypoint on top of Spectacle rock; he took off at least two days of travel with that.

His destination was Gerudo Town. As he looked out across the wasteland, he had to question his intelligence again before starting down towards the swirling sands.


	6. Chapter 6

It was very hot but somehow Link managed to keep going. His new green garbs were the only things keeping him from dropping from heat exhaustion but even a gift from the divine couldn't stop the sun from scorching the pelting sands and cooking any exposed flesh.

He would replenish his resources at the oasis before making his move on the town in the dead of night.

Several hours later, after drinking his fill at the spring, he made his first move.

The town was made up of only Gerudo warriors. A fierce female clan that followed Ganondorf alone. Even the Yiga were not allowed within the walls.

That being said the perimeter of the city was lined with tents of soldiers ready to go into battle, along with their lone surviving General, Ghirahim.

Link was regarding this set up from a safe distance when he caught sight of the Demon ducking into one of the larger, more extravagant tents. The Yiga, monsters and Gerudo never went near the tent, giving it a wide berth on all sides. By the screams that soon sounded from the lodging Link could guess why.

It was a difficult decision; did he try and take out the general before moving on to Ganondorf or did he bypass him to keep the whole mission covert.

It was imperative he get to the King, and he wasn't even sure exactly where he was.

With his cloak wrapped tightly around his silent form he slipped in between the tents heading for the city center. He shimmied around the edges, keeping a careful eye on patrolling guards. The regular soldiers were easy, once inside the city it got increasingly difficult.

The women were efficient and alert, their patrols staggering the times so no one could plan an attack. He didn't want to think about what would happen if he was caught.

Crouching low on a bazaar wall, the palace was near the middle of the city and that was his destination. His soft boots made quick work of the wall before he leapt off into an alley just as a guard passed by.

Checking to make sure the coast was clear he moved forward to scale the side steps into the long stone corridor. Carefully he started forward. Approaching footsteps forced him to scurry up the wall and perch in the corner while the pair of Gerudo walked underneath him.

He silently prayed to the Goddess they did not look up, he was not close enough to his target to let an alarm be sounded now.

They continued on without a single pause, for which Link was thankful. Dropping down he continued forward.

The thrown room was a large hall with a war table set up off to one side and a couple steps the led to a large black thrown, trimmed with gold and skulls.

Voices prompted him to slip into the shadows.

"The Yiga will leave first thing in the morning, while the Gerudo and monsters will wait till tomorrow night. The Hylian forces are already massing, ready to march on the border. We will be ready. Make sure Ghirahim is ready to move."

The Gerudo commander saluted before marching from the room leaving Ganondorf by himself. His back was turned to the youth as he studied the maps on his table.

"You can come out; I can feel you there." The big man commented lightly, but when Link stepped from the shadows the man was visibly startled for a split moment. "Well. I was not expecting Zelda's little warrior to be here. Ghirahim was certain he had killed you."

Although Link could not comment he raised an eyebrow and looked down at himself.

Ganondorf smirked wickedly.

"Yes, I can see you are still here. And what is that?" He took a deep inhale and flexed his chest. "You even brought me the second piece of the Tri-force! I wonder, do I have to kill you to get it, or can I just claim it when I turn you into my obedient little servant?"

Link scowled and carefully removed his cloak, inviting the big man to try. Ganondorf smiled, the same evil smile he leveled Link's way when they first met.

"Oh yes, this will be fun, but not here. Too many people to stick their noses where they don't belong. Follow me if you have the guts."

Holding a hand up, a ring of purple and black fire sprung forward, widening to a portal big enough for Ganondorf's massive frame to casually stroll through.

The King didn't even bother looking back to see if Link would follow, the boy had no other choice if he wished to defeat the man.

Link took a steadying breath, and drew the Master sword, letting its weight calm his nerves as he approached the gate to the unknown.

It was like walking through warm water. As the gate slipped around him the dry desert air was replaced with cool mountain breeze. Link had to do a quick calculation of the sun and his surroundings. They stood on top of Gerudo Summit, in the Highlands, north of the desert and far away from what would be the battle of Hyrule field and Nima Plain.

The gate disappeared as soon as the young warrior stepped completely through.

Ganondorf sat upon a stone throne, that appeared to have burst straight through the mountain rock, with his chin resting casually in his massive hand, his black robes pooling around him.

Link sunk into his battle stance, with sword and shield at the ready but the King waved him off.

"We are still waiting for one more guest." He declared.

As if on cue another portal opened, and a confused Ghirahim stepped through. He froze when his eyes fell upon the green-clad warrior. Slowly, his face split into a thin smile that showed his razor teeth.

"You are an exasperating brat! I was certain I had already led you to your grave!"

"If you can not beat my General, you are not worthy to face me. Since he has already claimed to have killed you, I will give him the chance to make good on his assurances." Ganondorf proclaimed.

Black clouds enveloped Ghirahim's form and his cackle echoed through the mountains. His pale skin shimmered before turning in on itself, replaced by harsh black, only broken by a few patches diamond-shaped silver and brilliant white hair. Although he looked completely bare, save for a jeweled adornment in the middle of his chest, it was if his body was encased in sort of armoured shell.

"I was a fool to toy with you and let you walk away with your life before, but I won't make that mistake again." He declared as he held up a clawed hand, showing the dagger-like points. "For you, boy, I imagine a most appropriate and humiliating death!"

Ganondorf sat back in his make-shift thrown with a superior smile.

Link scowled at the Gerudo male but shook it off quickly, he had an opponent right in front of him that was going to require his full attention.

The young fighter was patient and the Demon was over-confident. The first few minutes of the fight were simply Ghirahim walking forward, blocking any attack with his weaponized arms before swiping at the youth's throat with his claws or sending a spinning kick towards his face.

If Link ventured too far away the sneaky General was left with ample time and space to start flinging black daggers at him, daggers that were tipped with the same toxin that put him down and out before.

Not wanting to risk a repeat of history Link opted to stay in close. Just as the next claw strike came in, he used his shield to push it wide before thrusting straight ahead into the odd jewel on the Demon's chest. He was rewarded with a crackling sound and a piece of the invulnerable armour cracking under the pressure.

Ghirahim leapt back with a savage growl. His dark soulless eyes locked on Link as he held out his hand and a black metal rapier appeared.

Link was pushed back on his heels as this new wave of aggressive attacks came in. Their swords clashed right, left and center before one slipped through and the young warrior winced as the blade slice a clean line across his right shoulder followed by his cheek. A puff of blood burst from his mouth as the sword attack was followed by a hard punch to the face.

A shoulder roll and back flip got him far enough away to reset but offered no rest. Still, Link wasn't taken by surprise a second time. The rhythm of the fight was predictable. The youth counted out the strikes and counters before driving his shield forward to knock the General back, instead of the thrust he expected, Link jumped over him and twisted in the air to drive the Master sword into the middle of his back. Another huge chunk of armour fell away.

"Naughty naughty. I am no longer having fun, insolent child! I am going to tear your throat out and watch you choke on your own blood!"

The Master sword seemed to hum in anticipation as the Demon closed in. Link ducked, jumped, and spun off every attack before finally finding an opening at the exposed flesh beneath the shell. Turning into the inside of the General's sword arm, they were nose to nose when _*shhhink*_ the Master sword slid past the armour and through Ghirahim's chest. Link gave another shove, feeling the blade scrap past ribs.

Dark blood dribbled down the Generals bottom lip as he looked down at the sword in his chest. When he looked back up, he was confused as to how it had all happened.

"Nasty …. Child of man … I am a Demon Lord! How could you defeat me?"

There was a gurgle in his throat before he threw up more blood. Link spun away, pulling the sword free and letting the Demon's body fall to the ground. It was a gruesome death but Link could not bring himself to feel bad in anyway. The General had spent hours torturing him for his own amusement, and though the warrior took no pleasure from killing he was glad to have spared anyone else the same treatment that he had, had to endure.

A slow clap brought Link's attention back to the King of thieves for the first time since Ghirahim had appeared. The big man stepped down from his seat to walk over to the demon toeing the corpse's side before grinning wide at the young warrior.

"Impressive. When he said you were dead, I had to assume that little display our first meeting was dumb luck. But after watching this I know you are the real deal. Prepare yourself Hero! I am hoping you at least amuse me until it comes time to lead my army into battle!"

Link ignored the dull throb of his shoulder and sunk into his battle stance yet again.


End file.
